The Doctors Flight
by Riversong42
Summary: Alright I rewrote it a bit but it's the same story. The Doctor shows up in Seattle after the events of Flight. What starts as a routine trip in the TARDIS takes a strange turn when someone for the Doctors past makes and appearance. raed T because it is Grey's after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Doctor Who or Grey's Anatom did I probably wouldn't be here. All the stuff mark Mark and Lexie say in the dream are direct quotes from the episode 'Flight' Again I own nothing just the story.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the rewrite, but I just watched the new episode of Grey's and I think the fact that SPOILER! –Mark dies is very important, and will help me through the writer's block I've been having.**

"Doctor?"

The Doctors face appeared from behind the console of the Tardis, his brown hair slightly ruffled. "Yes Pond?" he was clothed in his regular outfit: A faintly striped buttoned shirt, a brown tweed jacket and a bowtie.

"Is this light supposed to be doing that?" Amy pointed to the pulsing purple light on the Console.

The Doctor came around gazing at the light in interest. "hmm. Purple, don't think I've ever seen purple before. Red, red I've seen, red is bad. And blue! Blue is interesting so…"

"Purple is badly interesting?" Rory said from where he was leaning against a railing.

"Correct! Or interestingly bad both of which I must investigate."

He reached up to the TARDIS screen, eyeing the information on it with a startled expression.

"Doctor?" Amy said once again when he was silent for a few moments. Probably the longest he'd ever been silent since she'd met him. "What is it?" Brownish gaze was trained on him worriedly.

"Someone I haven't seen for a long time." With that he started pulling the TARDIS controls, moving fast like an excited child. "To Seattle!" He declared.

**Cue theme music! lol that's exactly what would happen** **if this was a really a doctor who episode **

_**Somewhere in seattle….**_

"_Mark, I'm dying. I am. Tell Meredith that I love her and that she was a good sister and please tell my dad ..." As Lexie says this this my heart twists.  
"You're not dying. You're going to be fine."  
" Hold my hand."  
" I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."  
" Hold my hand."  
" No, you're not dying. Do you hear me? You don't die today!"_

_I struggle to lift the debris of her but even as I do I can see it's hopeless. Kneeling back down, I hold her hand._

"_I love you."  
" You don't have to say it just because ..."  
"No, I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you. I love you which is why you have to stay alive. We're going to get married and you're going to be an amazing surgeon and we're going to have two or three kids."_

_She smiles but I can see her struggling to breath. _No Lexie! You can't die!

' _So, Sofia can have siblings?"  
" Yeah, a sister and two brothers."  
" That's nice."  
" We're going to have the best life Lex, you and me. We're going to be so happy so you can't die, ok? You can't die because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be."_

"_Meant to be."_

Mark Sloan opened his eyes. When he looked around, he was confused. He wasn't at home, he knew because Sofia's crying hadn't waken him up, but then where was he? It took him a moment, but everything came rushing back, the plane crash, Lexie, his heart… Then the dream, where he'd seen his whole life, over and over, like a movie playing in his mind, the good, the bad, the incredibly bad.

At least he was alright now. He swung his leg over the side of the hospital bed. It was after hours, and everything was mostly quiet, besides the footsteps of a nurse or doctor behind the blue curtain.

"Seattle Grace, Mark Sloan is back!" He pulled aside the curtain, startling a woman who was rushing past.

"Do you know where I can find Callie Torrez?"

The woman, evidently a nurse, just sighed. She seemed to be looking at something behind him. "Ma'm?" He pulled one of those charming smiles, the kind he knew made women swoon. But it didn't seem to have an effect on the nurse, who just walked away, nuttering something.

_What-? _Mark turned around, not comprehending what he was seeing. It was him. Still in the hospital bed. He was deathly white, not plugged up to anything, like…_ A body ready for the morgue. _This was impossible. He couldn't be dead. Lexie wasn't here. If he was dead, then he would see her, hear her voice again. He was dreaming. That was it, still dreaming. But when would he wake up?

**The Seattle Grace Morgue…**

_Bang, Bang. Bang!_ Grace looked up from her work, startled. Being Seattle Grace Mercy West's leading Mortician she wasn't used to hearing loud noises while she worked.

"Very funny!" She called irritably. It seemed the only times surgeons came to visit her was to bring her dead bodies or to play tricks. Just because she dealt with Cadavers didn't mean she didn't like company once and awhile. Her voice echoed off the metal shelves, but otherwise nothing.

_Bang, Bang, bang!_

Rolling her green eyes, she got up approaching the source of the noise. It was one of the shelves, number 42 to be exact. Reading the label she stepped back. _Lexie Grey. _Everyone knew the story of this one. No one in the hospital would be that cruel. _But then what-? _Grace reached her hand on the shelves handle, unlocking the door with the key she kept on her wrist and pulling it open.

"Thank God, I thought no one would hear me!" Lexie Grey swung her legs over the side of the shelf jumping the short distance to the floor. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was slightly messy, which could be expected from someone who should have been dead.

Grace stood there dumbfounded. "Y-your supposed to be dead."

"oh right, um… Lazarus Syndrome?" She said coming up with something quickly. Having a photographic memory comes in handy.

_Am I still Lexie? _She looked down at her hands felt her hair. "Extremely delayed regeneration, yet no change in appearance." She said mostly to herself. This had only happened once, when she'd been shot saving her father. She'd only healed, not regenerated."Do you have any clothes? I can't really go out like this." Her attention went back to the extremely confused looking Grace.

"S-sure in the closet."

Lexie smiled. "Make sure it's something nice. I'm going to Joe's."

**Can you guess who Lexie really is? If you do one of your OC will appear in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

"So who is she?" Amy asked her eyes trained on the doctor as they exited the TARDIS. She stepped onto the busy sidewalk ran pelting her hooded black jacket. _Seattle. _She thought looking around. _Very wet. _They'd landed in front of some sort of hospital, a beautiful on at that, very large with a big front window. She didn't pay much attention to hospitals. But she had to admit this one was nice. _Seattle Grace Mercy West, quite a mouthful._

"Why do you assume it's a woman?" The doctor was still clothed the same way, with the added addition of a dark blue umbrella.

"Because I know you." She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Who is she? An old companion? A past girlfriend we should know about?"

"No, no she's my, well technically …" he stopped with a sigh. "She's my daughter."

Amy stopped walking, surprise etched on across her face. "and you never told us?" She glanced at her husband who grinned. "What are you so happy about?"

He laughed. "I just don't know why your so surprised, the Doctor is thousands of years old, it makes since that at some point he would have-"

"No, nothing like that." The Doctor interrupted quickly, looking slightly flustered. "Jenny was, or is, I suppose, a genetic anomaly. She was born from a skin sample of mine, and mentally implanted with military information. She died saving my life, or so I thought."

Amy stared at him wide-eyed. "So you're the mother and the father?"

"I guess you could put it like that." His gaze wavered up to the hospital, then across the street, where a bar was located. _Where are you Jenny?_

**The Emerald City Bar**

A slightly tubby man was behind the bar, cleaning out a glass and setting it down. His hair was dark brown and face was twisted into a slight smile. "It isn't the same without you Christina." He said to the pretty Asian woman who was seated on the stool in front of him. Her long curly hair fell down her back in a black waterfall.

"It wouldn't be the same if I was dead either." She responded. "I'm glad I left Mercy Death behind." She used her new nickname for the hospital, referring to all the doctors who had died in the many events that had at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Drowning, shootings, cancer, buses, just to name a few.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Joe asked, slightly quieter.

She evaded his question. "You know, maybe it's better that Mark's dead. I mean at least he and Lexie can be together. Happily ever after or something."

Joe just looked at her.

"I'm tired of funerals ok? It's just a bunch of sad people sitting around a dead body and crying."

The door swung open with a clang, but the two people didn't look up to see who it was. It was a woman, with shortish dark brown hair clothed in a black dress.

"hey" The woman said turning her gaze to the only people in the bar. She'd hoped that no one she knew would be here, it was 7 am after all, but her hopes were dashed as soon as she saw Christina. The black haired woman spun around on her stool, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Ok, I must be really, drunk right now"

**Seattle Grace Mercy West**

Mark was still confused, but he'd figured some things out. He couldn't leave the hospital. He couldn't eat, though he wasn't hungry anyway. He couldn't talk to anyone or they just couldn't hear him. It was like he was a ghost. That's what he'd decided he was a ghost. What was the other explanation? Now all he needed was Jennifer Love Hewitt to help him cross over…

He grinned at the thought. No one he knew was at the hospital today, which was strange. _What could be _going_ on? _All morning he'd just been wandering the halls. Listening to all the interesting plastics cases and thinking about what he would do if he could scrub in. What else could he do? He kept trying to talk to people, hoping one of them would realize he was there. None of them ever did.

"Am I going to be suck her forever!" He asked a nurse as she rushed by. She didn't answer

**Sorry it's so short, I have writrs block. Please read and review. I always appreciate comments, even if they are negative, because that means you read it enough to have an opinion. **** Thanks. Ps I'll try and update more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I really need a disclaimer? If I owned Doctor who or grey's anatomy (which I don't) I wouldn't write fanfiction would I? I'd just make all these thing happen.**

"Lazarus Syndrome?" Christina's voice was full of disbelief. "That's how you explain the fact that you came back from the dead?"

Lexie downed another drink setting her glass down on the bar before responding. "yeah." She said this with complete confidence, hoping that it would be enough for her fellow doctor. "Hit me again Joe."

Joe on the other hand, seemed completely calm and accepting, his usual approach to all the problems that ensued at Seattle grace. Although this was a little bit different than the usual. He poured her another drink placing it in front of her. "I'm glad your back Lex." Suddenly his head rose to the door as a pretty red head walked in, followed by an awkward looking young man with brown hair.

"Come on Rory! Just a quick drink, you can have an orange juice if it bothers you that much!" She had a distinctive Scottish accent. Sauntering up to the bar she took a seat next to Lexie.

"He said 'split up and look for Jenny, not 'split up and go to a pub." The brown haired man muttered. He sounded British, and as he reluctantly joined his friend, he glanced nervously at the two other women. "Hi!" he said with a slightly dorky wave.

Rolling her eyes, the red head turned her attention to Joe. "Oi! Have you seen a blonde girl? About this tall, gets into a lot of trouble?" She used her hand to motion how tall.

"Looking for a girlfriend for Paul McCartney over here?"

The man grinned, but stopped when the woman glared at him. "No, we're just looking for a friend. Her names Jenny."

Lexie glanced up at the name, like she always did when she heard it. Just in case it was _him_. The Doctor. Her father. _It can't be_. What were the chances of that?

"Haven't seen anyone like that, but what's your name I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"I'm Amy and this is Rory." Amy said Rory's name like it was it was special, like she cared for him more than she showed. It reminded Lexie of how she used to say Marks name. Mark…How would she explain things to him? Would he still love her, now that she wasn't on the verge of death?

Another man's entrance knocked her out of her thoughts. He was tall, with a wave of dark brown hair on the top of his head and a red bow tie around his neck. "There you are Ponds!" He swept over to the two people, placing a hand on either of their shoulders. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"No, just a regular bar, in with regular people. Maybe she's not even here."

The man with the bowtie shook his head. "My old girl always steers us in the right direction, we're just not thing BIG enough!"

Rory scoffed. "So what you want to post missing person signs all over Seattle?"

"No, no no, get with the times Rory. We should make a spacebook page!"

"Facebook."

"What ever! We'll have people all over the internet searching! Come on." He nearly dragged the two out of the door, leaving it swinging behind him.

"Weirdos" Christina muttered, glancing after them. "If I ever even _look _at a man in a bowtie, I expect you to shoot me."

Lexie smiled slightly, but her thoughts were elsewhere. The man had seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was his eyes, they seemed older somehow…

"Aww shit, I've got to go. I'm supposed to help Mer with the funeral stuff." Christina grabbed her purse, placing a few bills on the counter and beginning to stand up. "you, Zombie, your coming with me.

The brown haired woman's face filled with confusion. "Who's funeral?"

Christina stopped in her tracks, the realization hitting her. "You don't know." She said quietly.

"Christina, who died?"

…

Rory followed behind the doctor, slightly proud that he'd come up with an idea, even if it had been an attempt at sarcasm. Sometimes he felt like Amy was the one to come up with the ideas and he was just the one who ran when her idea caused monsters to chase them. "Where exactly are we going Doctor?"

"The library! Love a good library. I went to a library once, the biggest one in the universe. So big it took up a whole planet! That's when I first met…." The doctor trailed off and continued walking, getting that faraway look in his eyes.

_ First met who?_ Why had The Doctor stopped? He usually couldn't wait to tell them of some adventure or another.

"Who?" Amy asked from beside Rory.

The doctor abruptly stopped kissing the confused looking ginger on the top of the head. "No one Pond, no one." Then he turned around, spinning on his heels and continued walking. "Now! A library! Where to find one. You humans never cease to amaze me. Write beautiful works of art like The Odyssey and the Raven, and then throw them in a dusty corner to read Twilight. Not that I have anything against Twilight, I met Stephanie Meyer once. Nice lady, of course she was 10 at the time, long story. I think one of the characters in the book is based off of me, whats that doctors name? The vampire one? Carlise? I think she may have exaggerated a bit-"

"Why a library?" Rory interrupted knowing that The Doctor could go on like this all day.

"What does a library have besides books?"

"Dust?"

"Computers, Rory. If we're going to search for Jenny, then we need lots and lots of computers. Ah ha!" They'd stopped in front of a futuristic looking building, with the one way mirror type glass covering the entire outside.

"That's a library?" Amy sounded incredulous, and Rory had to admit this was a lot for him. The only library back in Leadsworth wasn't even a library. Just a nice old lady who lent books to anyone who needed one.

"yes! The best in all of Seattle! Or at least the best that we are currently standing in front of. Now you two, just pop in get started and I'll be back in a moment."

"Ever notice how when he say's 'he'll back in moment' he never is?" Amy commented glaring after the bow-tied man as he walked through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Hey guys! I'm not dead! I'm really sorry about this story. For the longest time I would try to write for this and just be unable to come up with anything, then I got a review that sort of inspired me and we got this. I'm also sorry if it's horrible. Read and Review **

It was raining in Seattle. Maybe that was a given, but there wasn't much more for Mark Sloan to do other than watch it pour. He leaned on the railing, looking out the large front window at the people going about their daily lives. _What would I be doing today? _He wondered

His attention was drawn to a young woman with dark brown hair, who was seated on a bench. She didn't have an umbrella, and even though she faced away from him, he could tell she was upset. It was the way her head was bent slightly, one leg tucked against her chest. He couldn't tell whether or not she was crying, but he guessed she was. She reminded him of Lexie.

_ It's not her. _He scolded himself, turning away from the window. Thoughts of Lexie were to be avoided at all costs. They reminded him of smoke and planes, and last words. They made his heart ache. With a deep breath he concentrated his attention on what was happening inside the hospital. He still hadn't met seen anyone he knew, which worried him. Not even Richard had been in, and it seemed like he was always in the hospital.

People rushed pass, for some reason never bumping into him, a blend of scrubs and doctors coats. A young girl was walking through the crowd, looking grumpy. She looked about 13, with dirty blond hair and intelligent eyes. She was dressed in the customary hospital gown, with the addition of an obnoxious pattern of butterflies spattered across it. Her gaze fell on him.

"Hey!"

Mark ignored the call. The girl couldn't see him. She was probably shouting at another doctor, or possibly a nurse.

"McSteamy!"

This got his attention. As the girl got closer, he recognized her as one of the long term patients from the pediatric ward. He'd never actually spoken to her, but he was sure she'd picked up the name from one of his fellow doctors. Discretion wasn't exactly law at Seattle Grace "You can see me?" He asked, torn between excitement and worry. What did all this mean?

She looked just as surprised for a moment, but she recovered within seconds. "Well, duh. Are you a ghost too?" The way she said this, she could have been discussing the weather. She leaned beside him.

"Yep."

"Cool."

It was definitely not cool.

_Mark is dead._

Lexie was finding it hard to breathe. It felt like the whole world was shattering around her and there was nothing to hold on to. The news of the plastics surgeons demise, had driven her out into the rain, and to the only place she could think of: The hospital. She was crying, sobbing really, on a bench outside, while they were probably getting ready to put the man she loved in the ground. She needed to be there, but she wasn't sure if she could be. Sitting there while someone else tried to sum up all Mark was in words that seemed empty? Impossible.

Being a doctor, death was something she fought on a daily basis, and she didn't always win. But this seemed like too much. They were meant to be. Mark had said it himself. They were going have kids, and a life together. And then…

_You were going to tell him that you were a Time Lord? That you will never die? _A nasty voice said in her head. _You're not even a Time Lord! You're just a genetic copy of one! Did you really think you could have a life with him?_

The sad fact was that human lives were fragile. There was no coming back for them, and for Lexie, there was always coming back. What was the point? Why keep going through life again and again, getting hurt again and again, and losing all of the people you love?

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lexie looked up. She recognized the bow tied man from Joe's and she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yes?"

He said nothing at first, taking a seat on the bench. Opening his blue umbrella, he looked at her in a way that made him look much older "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." She said, wiping face again. "It's just, this guy I love. Well loved. He died, and he's never coming back. I'm never going to see him again. And now I have to go to a funeral and-" She was struggling for breath again, and tears streamed hotly down her face.

The man put his arm around her.

The water continued to pelt down around them, splattering against the hospital, the cars, and turning the sky a misty grey. The only sound between them for a while was the soft sound her crying, and the sharp taps of rain on the umbrella. Why was she doing this? Here was this stranger putting his arm around her and instead of pushing him away, she was getting tear stains on his tweed jacket.

"People die." He said finally. "They leave us. Every person we meet is like a star in the galaxy of our lives, a pinprick of light, some brighter than others. Then we meet someone. Someone who's like a supernova exploding in front of our eyes, a brilliant burst of light in the night sky. Most stars just dim when the time comes. Not supernovas. No, supernovas collapse in a spectacular display of pain and sadness, forming a black hole. This hole makes you never want to see stars again. It makes you wish you had never seen stars in the first place. Death is not fair, death is not kind. It takes whatever it wants, and it never says please. It's important that we don't let it take away the stars. Never let it take away the stars."

The brown haired woman sat for a moment. Somehow the stranger made her feel safer, better for a reason she couldn't explain. And he definitely knew how to give a speech.

The bow-tied man stood up, straightening his bow tie as he did. "I'm the Doctor." He said, holding out his hand.

"Lexie. Lexie Grey." She grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up. Her hand rose to wipe away the last tears from her face. With a slight snort, she wondered whether Grace would want her clothes back. She was soaking wet.

"I have to go meet a couple friends if you'd care to join me." The Doctor said.

Lexie smiled. "I'd like that." As they walked through the crowded streets a question occurred to her. "So who is that girl you and your friends are looking for?"

The Doctor hesitated briefly. "A supernova." he replied


End file.
